Obeservations and Intrigue
by Gacktosan
Summary: Rating for language, and future yaoi(1x2). Duo gets sick and tired of reading himself being showed as GothEmoPunk, carefree, and gay. A quick call to Heero enlightens him on his outward appearance, and shows a more alternative style to Heero.
1. Default Chapter

**Observations and Intrigue  
  
By Gacktosan  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own GW, or any of its characters.

* * *

**  
Duo Maxwell had been reading fanfics about himself and the other Gundam pilots, seeings as how the war was over and there really wasn't much to do in his free time. Even though he worked about 8-10 hours a day, 5 days a week for the Preventers, he still got bored during his off hours. Occasionally, Heero or Wufei and him would hang out at one another's house, or go to a bar in town, but otherwise, it was a pretty boring life.  
  
He was reading yet another fic that portrayed him as a Goth/Emo/Punk highschooler. "Dammit, why must they always personify me like this. It's getting kind of annoying," he thought aloud as he perused his third story of the day. "Gay, yes, care-free, definitely, but goth? Hell NO!"  
  
Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. He'd call up the guys, and see if they thought these stories played him out accurately. The first person on his list to call was Heero, and his hands flew across the phone, quickly entering the numbers.  
  
"Yuy here," a stoic monotone answered upon the second ring.  
  
"Hey, Heero, its D. I was wondering, do you consider me to be gothic?"  
  
"Well, other than your fetish for black clothes, no. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh, I was just reading some stories about us and the other guys, and most of them portray me as gay, carefree, and Goth/Emo/Punk"  
  
"Well, I know for sure you aren't the latter, but the former two are up for debate."  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan. You know damn sure that I try my best to remain care-free."  
  
"I know. I was referring more to the gay part."  
  
"Oh. Um, hey, I gotta go check on my, um...food. I've got a casserole in the oven."  
  
"Don't even think you're getting away from me that easily. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you can't cook worth shit. So don't even try to make an excuse. And besides, I've known you were gay for a while."  
  
"Hey, I do so...what?! You knew I was gay, and didn't say anything?"  
  
"I figured you would come to me when you thought it was the right time to tell me. Besides, it's not such a big deal. I know Quatre and Trowa are gay, and well, I am too, so it doesn't bother me."  
  
"Yeah, Quatre and Trowa are almost as queer as a three dollar bill. Hey, wait a second. Did you just say you were gay?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I thought you would have figured it out when I sent Relena packing after she had lived with me for three weeks."  
  
"Nah, I thought it was from all her incessant shrieking of 'Heero' whenever she saw you, or the way she liked to hang all over you whenever you two were in public."  
  
"All factors, but none were the reason."  
  
"Oh. Do any of the other guys know about this?"  
  
"Duo, are you blind? Did you notice how Quatre always tried to set me up with one of his 'business associates' whenever we visited them? And how Wufei didn't start rambling on about injustices when Sally would hit on me?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm surprised I didn't pick up on it before. Hey, would you wanna get together sometime? Have a drink or watch a movie, or the like?"  
  
"Haha...how did I figure that was coming? Sure, I guess I could fit that in, what with my busy life and all."  
  
"You sure, I wouldn't wanna...hey! Was that a joke?"  
  
"Yeah, sure was Sherlock."  
  
"Okay, you can stop with the sarcasm now. So, how 'bout we meet at the mall around 12:30 tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting for you in the food court at about 1:15."  
  
"Alright, sounds good...dammit Yuy. I thought I said enough sarcasm."  
  
"I can't help it. You're infectious. Tomorrow it is then."  
  
"Yep. Tomorrow it is. Bye." he said, and hung up after Heero had replied with a two-syallabled "Ditto".  
  
Duo turned back to the computer, clicking on yet another link. This time, he came across a story that had him and Heero involved in a relationship. 'Hmm...maybe me and Heero will turn out like this' he thought to himself as he clicked on the button to read to second chapter. 'Only time will tell, I guess'. He also failed to notice how his plan to call the rest of the guys was no longer floating around in his skull.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is only my second fic, so I'll understand any harsh criticisms. Not sure if I'll make this a chapter fic or not, but I probably will. And before you guys try to say anything about the Quat/Tro comment, I can make such a comment. Don't ask why, you can probably figure it out on your own.  
  
Anyways, review!  
  
tata  
  
Gacktosan 


	2. The Morning After

**Observations and Intrigue**

**By Gacktosan**

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Duo woke up around 8:30 to his alarm clock blaring in his left ear. Normally, he would have just slept in, since it was his day off, but he remembered he had a lunch date with Heero. Thinking he had a chance with Heero still came to him as somewhat of a shock. After all, he had only found out the guy was gay last night.

"You know a guy for years, and he can still come around and tell you something that will leave you with your pants down," Duo thought aloud. "Maybe I should have told him a long time ago how I felt. Oh well, better late than never."

Finished with making his bed, Duo grabbed a change of clothes from his dresser, and set off to the bathroom. He emerged forty-five minutes later, steaming, dripping, and smelling like strawberries[1]. Another fifteen minutes, and his hair was done up in his trademark braid. A quick glance at the clock showed it to be only 9:30.

'Well, too late for breakfast, but never too late for a story.' He quickly logged onto the internet and checked his favorite fanfic site. 'Hmm, read it...read it...readit...' Duo thought to himself as he scrolled through the list of stories. "Ooh, a new one. Lesse...'Duo and Heero pass each other in a subway, both doing a double take[2]. They soon find out they have the same classes. Is it fate, or love at first site? R for shounen-ai and language'" Duo said aloud, reading the description as he clicked on the link for the story.

About two hours, and three stories later, Duo was walking out of his house, keys in hand. Opening the doors to his Miata, he took the time to lower the top before setting out. Using a piece of string that appeared out of nowhere, he tied his braid to the head rest, ensuring that it didn't pose a danger to himself, itself, or passing cars. Ever since he cracked the windshield of the local church's van, he made sure the braid was secured before driving. Turning out of the driveway, he set upon the twenty minute journey to the mall.

* * *

He ended up making it in fifteen, courtesy of the alarm he had in his car. Being a Preventer definately had its perks. Finding a spot near the entrance, he put the top back up, locked the doors, and walked towards the doors of the mall. A quick glance at his watch showed it to be 12:00. 'Well, a little early, but that gives me some time to check out the stores,' he thought to himself as he walked.

A few moments later he found himself at the entrance of WaldenBooks, looking for the new Gravitation manga[3]. He bought the manga, and returned to window shopping until he was supposed to me Heero. He walked into a few more stores before heading to the food court. A quick scan of the area showed Heero to be sitting at the far edge of the food court, near the arcade and the exit.

"Hey Heero!" Duo nearly shouted as he made his way over to the brown-haired pilot. "I thought you said you would be here at 1:15."

"I figured that you would be relatively punctual today. It is, after all, your first date since the wars ended, possibly your first date ever," Heero replied, standing to greet his partner.

"Hey, that's not nice. And this is not my first date. I had one back when I was at the orphanage."

"Duo, birthday parties don't count," Heero replied teasingly.

"No fair. How come you get to start making wise cracks and I can't," the braided man asked as he pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"Nobody said you couldn't. You just haven't."

"Oh, you're right. Oh well. So, what do you wanna eat for lunch, my treat?"

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe Sbarro's or Luca Pizza[4]"

"Luca sounds fine. I don't like Sbarro's that much. What you gonna have?," he asked the Japanese man, mildly curious as to why he didn't suggest the asian restaurant.

"I guess I'll get a slice of cheese pizza, with a large Dr Pepper."

"Sounds good," Duo said, then turned to the waiter and made an order for two pieces of cheese pizza and two large Dr Peppers.

A few minutes later they made their way to a nearby table to enjoy their lunch. After they had finished with their respite, Duo asked Heero what he wanted to do next.

"Well," Heero said, somewhat slowly, "I was thinking maybe we could play some games at the arcade, and head back to my place and watch a movie or two."

"Sounds like a plan. As long as you don't try to pull the old 'Peter in the popcorn' trick on me later," Duo said, causing Heero to nearly choke on his soda.

"Why on earth do you think I would pull something like that?"

"I dunno. You seem the type."

"So, Duo, what game do you wanna play first. I'll pay for this part."

"Really, Hee-chan," Duo asked, in a sickenly-sweet voice, "any game at all?"

"Yeah, as long as it isnt something stupid, like ATV-Racer."

"Haha, I was thinking more along the lines of DDR."

"DDR? You mean to tell me they have a RAM[5] game here?" Heero asked hesitantly.

"No, silly. DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It's over there in the back."

"Oh. That game where you move your feet as the arrows move on screen?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"Alright, I'm game. I haven't played before though."

"Don't worry, it's not that hard."

"Heh. Famous last words of Duo Maxwell," Heero mumbled as Duo went to get change for the twenty-dollar-bill Heero had given him.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the two exited the arcade, sweating profusely.

"Man, you would never have thought that two ex-Gundam pilots could get bushed from playing a video game," Duo mused as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Really. Although, I don't remember piloting to be this strenuous. But hey, at least we have an excuse."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"The war is over, and we don't have to work out everyday."

"Haha. That's a pretty good reason Heero. You know, I figured you'd always be the same Heero I knew during the war, but I guess people really do change. For some reason, I like this change better than when you were always going from normal to 'omae o korosu' mode."

"Really now. You know, I could always spout out a random phrase here and then, just to make you feel nostalgic. But that would require getting my laptop back."

"Oh my god! You got rid of your laptop? The source of all my woe and loss of attention?"

"Of course. That old thing wasn't fit to be used as a doorstop, let alone for planning a takedown of an Oz base. But enough of that, why don't we go to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Your house? Trying to get into my pants on the first date, eh? Not that I'd mind or anything, just as long as you ask first, and I'm sober and/or conscious."

"Duo Maxwell, how you hurt me. Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of us watching a movie or something."

"Really? Oh well, damn, guess I don't get any tonight either."

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on the evening," Heero said, waiting for Duo to misunderstand that as a joke.

"Hey, my abstinance is nothing to joke here, buddy."

"I wasn't joking," Heero said, walking to the door of his car. "Why don't you follow me, that way your car doesnt get towed from sitting here in the parking lot."

"Ok, I'll follow, I definately don't want my baby to be towed by some big, mean, tow-truck driver named Bob."

"What about one named Mike?" Heero asked, chuckling as he did so.

"Pish tosh. Any tow-truck driver is mean," Duo replied as he walked to his car and got in. A few minutes later he was following Heero down the freeway toward's the previously monosyllabic pilot's house[6].

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect it to take me this long to get another chapter in, but work and family obligations caught up to me at last. Sad thing is, it's gonna start taking me longer to update because of work. No biggie tho, I will make sure to find time for it.

Notes on story:

1-I like Gravitation, A LOT. Shuichi Shindou's favorite flavor is strawberry, so is Yuki Eiri's, and Sakuma Ryuichi's.  
  
2-A double take is where you look at someone, then look back at them when you realize how good looking they were.  
  
3-Like I said, I like Gravitation.  
  
4-I don't know where all of you guy's live, but in my local mall, they have a Luca Pizza. And it owns on Sbarro's eight days from sunday.  
  
5-RAM is a form of memory on a computer. Since Heero has lead a particularly introverted and non-social lifestyle, he doesn't know about pop-culture things like DDR. DDR is also a form of RAM.

6-One word: "hn"  
  
tata  
  
Gacktosan


	3. A Watched Potroast

**Observations and Intrigue**

**By Gacktosan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Watched Pot-roast**

Duo made it to Heero's house about 5 minutes after the bed-headed pilot did. Parking his car and putting the roof back up, Duo took the time to make sure he was presentable before walking into the house of possibly the sexiest man alive. Pushing the bangs out of his face, he began to make his way to Heero's door, when a husky voice interrupted him.

"You coming in any time soon, or am I paying to cool off the outside," Heero asked as Duo made his way up the steps.

"Hey...you can't rush beauty."

"Sure you can, it's called getting behind him and pushing, " Heero replied as he grabbed Duo's hand and pretty much pulled him into the house.

"Ouch. I know you want me, but could you give me a few minues to get ready?"

"Hardy-har-har. At least you're cracking jokes like usual. I suppose I should be flattered that I left you pretty much speech-less earlier."

"Yeah. I guess I just can't make any wisecracks around sexiness," Duo said, before he realized exactly how he worded that sentence.

"You think I'm sexy? And here I thought I was the only one pining for another pilot."

"Well, now that you ask, yeah, I do. And what do you mean pining? Do you mean to say that you have been interested in me for some time now?" Duo asked, with one eyebrow raised above the other.

"Yeah. Well, it was a little more than interest. More like an obsession.

"Eh?! I can't believe it. Mr. Perfect Soldier longing for a "baka" like me. Talk about weird. Jeez, I guess I don't know what to say to that. I mean, I'm definatle flattered, and the feeling is mutual, but it's still kind of shocking."

"I know what you could say."

"And what is that," Duo asked looking up.

"This," Heero said, and quickly closed the marginal gap between the two. A second later, he had his lips firmly planted against Duo's, kissing him for all he was worth. He soon found that he had his arms around Duo's waist, and was pulling him closer. He felt their bodies touch, causing the lust he was feeling inside to increase tenfold.

Duo was in heaven. If it was possible for Shingami to actually BE in heaven, that is. Heero was kissing him, and he was kissing Heero back. Without even thinking he reached out to put his arm around Heero's neck, causing the chocolate-haired man to emit a moan of pleasure. The two continued, just as they were, for a few seconds longer until they had to seperate to re-introduce oxygen into their lungs.

"Wow, that was...amazing," Duo half-moaned, half-whispered into Heero's ear.

"Yeah," Heero said dreamily. "That was definately worth the time I spent waiting for you." Heero once again move close to Duo, but stopped short as he remembered something very important that was going on in the other room. "Shit! Dinner. It's gonna burn," he said as he ran off into the kitchen, leaving Duo leaning forward, waiting for the kiss he was expecting.

Realizing what Heero had said, Duo took off after him into the kitchen, know that Heero's culinary skills were somewhat lacking. He entered to find the other pilot fanning a somewhat burned roast. "It's ok, I don't mind eating charred beef. It's better than some of the stuff you cooked during the war."

"Oh. Sorry about dinner. I didn't hear the timer go off. I was kind of...caught up at the moment."

"Don't worry about it. The kiss was worth it. How about we order take-out instead, and watch that movie you were talking about."

"Sure. What kind of take-out do you want? I've got menus for a few different Chinese places, a seafood place, and an Italian place."

"Can we order Italian place? I haven't had lasagna in a while."

"Sure, let me get the menu."

"Don't bother. I've got the number programmed into my cell-phone."

"Umm, Duo, don't you find that kind of strange?"

"Haha, not really. For the first few months after I moved here, I only ate take-out. In fact, they had dubbed my favorite item 'The Maxwell Special'"

"Oh my god. That's so funny," Heero said, fighthing, and losing to, an impressive fit of laughter.

"I know, isn't it. I guess I liked their food a little too much for my own good."

"Oh well. Hey, I'll take lasagna too, just have them charge it to my card, though," Heero said, and handed Duo his credit card.

"You trust me enough to let me use this?"

"Why not, it isn't like you can actually use it for anything. You probably won't be leaving any time soon."

"Ooh, promises, promises. So, why don't you go get that movie ready while I order dinner?"

"Alright. We're going to be watching an anime called Patlabor. Is that ok?"[1]

"Yeah. I love that anime. I suppose it has something to do with the mech aspect of it though," Duo said as Heero went into the other room to get the DVD player ready.

Five minutes later, Duo was walking into the living room, where Heero was sitting on the couch, waiting, with the DVD remote in hand. He quickly took a seat beside the other man in anticipation of the anime they were about to watch. The movie started, and Duo barely noticed he had leaned into Heero, and that Heero's arm was around Duo's body, pulling him closer.

"Hey, Heero," Duo asked, looking up at Heero.

"Yes?" he replied, after claiming Duo's lips for the second time in less than an hour.

"I hate to move, but the food should be here any minute, and I'm getting kind of hungry. And while you are quite tasty, you aren't filling enough to keep me from wanting food."

"It's ok. I'm getting a little hungy myself."

As soon as Duo got up, the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their dinner. Heero quickly signed the credit card receipt, and took the food into the dining room. He entered to find that Duo had set out plates and silverware, and was waiting patiently for their food so that he could dig in.

"Hmm. Smells good," the braided pilot said as his friend walked into the room carrying food.

"It looks good too."

The two men made quick work of their meal, and promptly returned to the living room to finish watching their movie. Neither one got to see the end of the movie, as they had fallen asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't really think of a good spot to end this chapter at, so I took the easy way out. I know, I know, but I was hungry...and all my talk of lasagne made me need food.

1: Patlabor is one of the few mech-anime other than Gundam Wing that I actually like. I used it because a) i like it, b) i couldn't really think of any other anime at the time, and c) it was on TV as i was writing a good portion of the chapter.


	4. Monkeys!

**Observations and Intrigue**

**By Gacktosan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Monkeys[1]**

Heero Yuy was dreaming. Not necessarily a random occurence, but this dream involved Duo, and monkeys. In Heero's subconscious, Duo was dancing around in a monkey costume, trying to smack other monkeys in the head with a banana. This carried on for what seemed like hours until Heero woke up to the harsh sound of the snowy-screen on his tv[2].

He moved to get up, but felt some unseen weight against himself. Looking down, he saw that Duo had firmly latched himself onto his chest during his slumber. In what must surely be the eighth sign of the apocolypse, Heero Yuy smiled. Not just a lopsided grin, or a quick "smile for the camera" smile, but an actual wide-mouthed, toothy smile. It was during that precise moment that Duo decided to wake up.

"Holy shit Heero! Don't kill me!" Duo screamed loudly, as he gazed up at the chocolate-haired man's lip-splitting smile.

"Baka. Whatever do you mean?"

"You...you...you're smiling. Not grinning, but fucking smiling. It's huge too. Wait a second, I didn't do anything, erm, promiscuous, while I was asleep did I?"

"No, you didn't. I was just smiling because of how good it felt to have you curled up next to me."

"Oh. Ok. I guess I can allow that then."

"I should hope so. Hey, why exactly were you freaking out back there?"

"Um, well, funny story that is. See, during the war, Quatre and I had this little joke that if you ever smiled, it would be like, the end of the world or something."

"No. Not the end of the world. Just the immediate death of anyone within an arm's reach."

"Eep!" Duo screamed, and hid behind the couch faster than anyone should be able to move. Ever.

"Duo. Duo!," Heero tried to squeeze out between laughs. "I was only joking. I like you too much for that to happen."

Upon hearing that Heero like him, he jumped up and over the back of the couch in a move truly inspired by The Matrix. "Really, Hee-chan?" he asked in a voice that was so sweet it succeeded in causing the other man to shudder, and would have caused cavities in any normal person.

"Ack. Don't ever do that again. I don't feel like vomiting from too much sugar," the blue-eyed man managed to choke out while fighting back the urge to actually up-chuck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just had to do it. Come here and Nurse Duo will make it better."

"First off, I was joking, and second off, never ever call yourself 'Nurse Duo' again. That is, unless I can be the doctor."

"Wow. Who knew that Heero would have such a wild side? So, you want to see me as a sexy nurse, huh?"

"I doubt you could pull off a sexy nurse," Heero said, waiting for what he said to sink in before finishing his sentence. "Because, you're already sexy. I don't think it's possible for you to be any sexier than you are now."

"Really? If you keep this up, I'm gonna have to take you to your bedroom and show you just how 'sexy' I really am."

"Sounds like a plan. Tell you what, I'll race you there," Heero said, raising his eyebrows after he had finished talking.

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Of course. I haven't gotten the satin sheets or the candles ready yet."

"He..Heero," Duo forced out between laughs. "You're such a pervert."

"Only for the ones I love," Heero replied.

Without hesitation, he started to move closer to the other man. He placed a light kiss on Duo's lips, not wanting to force himself on the other man. His worries were unfounded, however, as Duo reached up and put his arm around Heero, deepening the kiss as he did so. The two stayed that way for what seemed an eterity to them, but were actually only about a minute. Seperating so that they could get some air, both men looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

A few seconds later, Heero found himself sitting with Duo straddling him on the couch, both men kissing the other for all he was worth. Moving his arms around Duo's waist, and leaning to the right, Heero laid down on the couch with Duo on top of him. They continued this way for a long while, pausing only to breath and move around if necessary. Soon, too soon for Heero's liking, Duo sat up, breaking the kiss.

"You know what Heero?," Duo said, continuing before the other man could continue, "Screw the satin sheets and the candles."

"My thoughts exactly," Heero replied, nearly jumping up off the couch. He moved over to Duo, dipping slightly and picking the man up by his legs and back. "So, love. Shall we repair to the bedroom?"

"Shut up and go. Or I promise to make later on a living hell for you."

"Eep," Heero squeeked, decidedly uncharacteristically, and hurried to his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter didn't wind up quite as long as I hoped, but I kinda forced myself to stop where I did. I wanted to devote my full attention to the details of teh Heero'n'Duo luvin, and I don't think its possible for me to do at 2:10 in the morning.

1: I couldn't really come up with a title for this chapter, so I decided to use something at random, and incorporate it into the chapter later. Surprisingly enough, monkeys IS the plural for monkey. Myself and several friends thought it was "monkies" but were proven wrong when I decided to go to a dictionary.

2: You know how if you fall asleep watching a video tape or something, and it's on an old VCR, the screen will have that snowy look, and make that hissing noise? Well, that's what this is. I know they were watching a DVD, but give me some leeway here guys, please? _makes puppy-dog eyes_

Ok, this was by far the most difficult chapter for me to write. The sheer lack of creativity in the title kind bummed me out, but I fixed that by playing a Gackt CD. This ended up being counter-productive, however, as I stopped at several times to listen to His-holiness-and-sexiness Gackt. You guys can probably expect an update by Tuesday. I hate to leave you guys hanging, but I have to work all weekend, and I'm going to be fairly tired during the next few days. Sorry!

tata

Gacktosan


	5. Starryeyed Surpirse

**Observations and Intrigue**

**By Gacktosan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Starry-eyed Surprise

The two men hit the mattress with almost a bang. Their faces seperated for a few seconds, and quickly returned to each other. A few seconds later, Duo Maxwell found himself gazing up at cobalt blue eyes, his lips on fire from the passion-filled kiss he had shared only seconds ago. As he looked, a sense of worry rushed over him. "What's the matter Heero," he asked the other man, while steadily falling deeper into the ocean-like eyes inhabiting the man's head.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to do this," Heero replied, his voice sensitive and soft.

"Of course I do! I've been wanting this for years. So, less talk, more fun"

Duo didn't need a reply; the tongue playing with his was answer enough. Slowly, he moved his hands to the bottom of Heero's shirt, and began lifting it up. A few seconds later, he had the other man's chest exposed. Heero was beginning to return the favor when Duo leaned forward and stuck his lips on top of the exposed man's nipples. He sucked lightly, almost smiling at the moan he caused. He felt his shirt being lifted up his chest, and moved back to let it go over his head. While Duo was returning to Heero's chest, he failed to notice the other man had undone his zipper. Reaching down, Heero grabbed Duo's supple backside and pulled him closer, causing his lover to shudder with excitement.

They continued like this for a few more seconds, until Duo reached down and began rubbing Heero's partly-hard member. While stroking with one hand, he reached over to undo the pants, and free his friend's growing erection. His job was awarded by a soft moan when Heero's member sprang out of his pants, pushing up into Duo's groin. He reached into the other man's boxers and began rubbing with more force than before. He could feel as his lover tense up as he almost reach his climax, and abruptly stopped his playing. When Heero gave a somewhat dissappointed sigh, Duo almost smiled. Reaching down, he pulled the boxers free of the fully-erect penis. Lowering down, he began to take it inside him. He only needed a few seconds before Heero orgasmed, sending hot liquid into Duo's throat.

Pulling back, Duo gazed into his friend's star-filled eyes. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, his voice taking on a seductive tone.

"Hell yes," Heero returned, "and now it's your turn. He softly pushed on Duo's chest, causing the other man the lean back onto the bed. He reached over into his sidetable and drew out a small tube. Popping it open, he coated his erections and some of his fingers in the slippery liquid. Dropping the tube onto the floor, he crawled closer to the other man.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Stop talking. If you take any longer, I'm going to take charge. And then we'll definately have some fun," Duo answered, almost hyperventilating because of his desire.

Heero lifted Duo's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He then scooted closer to Duo, his shaft pushing against Duo's backside. Slowly, he inserted one of his fingers into the waiting entrance. As soon as that was accomplished, Duo began grinding into the finger, wanting the pleasure he had been waiting for. Heero insterted another finger, and then a third. All the while, Duo was writhing against the digits, waiting for Heero to actually enter him.

He didn't have to wait long. Duo moaned loudly as Heero began entering his rear. He paused to let Duo adjust, and then began to remove himself slowly. Pausing before he pulled out all the way, he moved back inside. He continued this until the two had developed a rhythm.

He began moving in and out faster, and more forcefully. Causing Duo to emit a moan each time. This seemed to go on for hours, until he felt Duo's body shudder. Reaching down, he grasped Duo's penis, and began to tug at it with his hand. A few seconds later, Duo was in climax, moaning louder and grinding hard against Heero's member. Heero came shortly there after, and slipped out of Duo.

Crawling up to the front of the bed, he wrapped his arms around Duo and kissed him lovingly. "Duo, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm. What is it?" Duo asked drowsily.

"I love you," he said. Kissing the other man as he finished.

"I know. I love you too Heero."

The two shared another kiss and fell asleep, holding one another. The only thing they saw during their slumber were visions of one another.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being late. Work ended up knocking me idea-less for nearly 24 hourse. For those of you that listen to techno, you might be familiar with the title. It was a song that Oakenfold collaborated on with some other band. I didn't, however, use this song becuase of it's lyrical relation to this chapter. Instead, I used it because of the name in reference to Heero's eyes.

On a side note, I'm contemplating writing a song fic to the english lyrics of Gackt's "Jyuunigatsu no Love Song" (December Love Song). Not sure though. If any of you have an opinion on the matter, IM me at Gacktokun.


End file.
